The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many navigation systems operating in portable devices such as smartphones or in head units of vehicles provide navigation directions to users. Some of these systems can generate visual information audio announcements based on these directions. For example, a navigation system can generate a digital map image illustrating a route and an audio announcement explaining a maneuver. However, the user may not always find every presentation of auditory or visual information useful. For example, when a navigation software provides a visual overview of a navigation route via a display of a portable user device, this overview is not very useful is the portable device is in the user's pocket.